Talk:Rudbornn Chelute
Hi; (sorry for my English xD) Arbola is tree in the Basque language, I think the real name of the zampakuto is Arbolar That means "planting trees" in Spanish. http://buscon.rae.es/draeI/SrvltGUIBusUsual?TIPO_HTML=2&TIPO_BUS=3&LEMA=arbolar Panda-man 19:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : "Arbola" is the feminine form of "tree" in Spanish. I know for a fact that "arbol" is the masculine form of the word. LapisScarab 01:06, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry but Árbol is a masculine word, in spanish not have femenine word for tree (always el arbol, los arboles, but never "la arbola" or "las arbolas", mein gott xD) The two possible names for the zampakuto are Arbolar or Árbol, but not Arbola.--Panda-man 00:39, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Good catch. Just looked it up and you were right. My bad, change away. LapisScarab 03:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) The way it's written it should be Arbola not Arbol. If it was meant to be Arbol, it would read as Aruboru in Japanese. This is just the same as Cero Oscuras---we should strive to present what is actually there instead of interpreting it based on what is or isn't proper Spanish. I think might actually be Basque Arbola, which means the same thing. Thee Gernikako Arbola (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gernikako_Arbola) is quite an important symbol in Basque culture, and the Basque people are in Spain. Even if not, that's what Kubo wrote, so that's what we should put. Daisekihan 17:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Rudobōn VS Rudobone Since wikipedia and other sources list Rudobōn as Rudobone, should we move the URL of this article and all-relating content to Rudobone, or keep it as Rudobōn? Maul day 19:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :I realized some time ago that my logic here was flawed. If anyone wants to, they can go ahead and change it to "Rudobone". Arrancar109 16:35, 23 May 2009 (UTC) As he is a Arrancar, he shouldn't have japanese name. He should be named Lud-Bone Arbola Hi, i'm pretty sur that his zanpakuto is Arbola instead of arbol, onemanga has the translation of arbola as well, but someone keeps changing it - ~~ Arbola, Arbol or Arbolar Arbol, Abolar or Arbola Arbola Arbolar Arbol Rudobone is the correct version of his name Rudobon is the romanized version of his name. His proper name would be Rudobone. Not only have I picked up on this but so has manyh translations, and Datteybayo Subs.Thunderwitch 10:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :His name is most likely not spelled "Rudobone". Scanlations and subs are not definite. The scanlations have spelled it "Rudobone" because that is the way it is pronounced. The characters that spell his name in Japanese are "ru-do-bou-nu". The subs probably have the "Bone" spelling for a similar reason; they can't put the macron over the second "O" in his name, so they spell it slightly differently. That or they're trying to stay consitant with the most common romanization. That said, It could be spelled an entirely different way, but Kubo just hasn't revealed it yet, like with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's last names.LapisScarab 02:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Trivia clean-up Removed trivia *Despite being an Arrancar, Rudobōn still retains a complete mask. This separates him from the other Arrancar, who all have only a portion of their masks left on their face, the rest having been ripped off during the Shinigamification process. *The power of Rudobōn's Resurrección is somewhat related to his appearance before and after the release. His bull head mask and the tree that he grows when in his released state are both symbols of fertility, referencing his ability to create new life in the form of his Calaveras. *One of Arbol's major weaknesses is that if the branches are frozen he cannot create Calaveras. *It is unknown what happened to Rudobon after being attacked by Yammy Seems to me all those trivia points are fairly obvious from the article. So I have removed them. If you disagree please state your case but do not add without discussion. Tinni 11:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto picture Is there any special reason why we have a picture of the tip of his Zanpakutō. There is nothing special about it - it is totally ordinary. And the only interesting bit about an otherwise normal katana would be the guard - which isn't in the picture. The picture of his release is sufficient, imo. Thus, removed. --Yyp 21:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Navigation Template I'm seriously considering deleting the Template:Exequias]], as it is of little value, imho. There is barely anything in it. Cavalaras redirects to Rudobon's page, which means the template effectively only links to Rudobon. The Exequias link at the top of it is of little use either when there are links to the Exequias page in the intro & charbox of Rudobon. Similarly, Rudobon is linked to from the Exequias page, meaning there is little (if any) point in having the navigation template. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I see no reason to keep it. If it just links to one thing, it's pointless. And there's no foreseeable additions that we'd make to it anyway (seeing as the Exequias aren't currently playing any role in either the manga or anime). I suppose if it turns out there is a need for it, we could always restore it. Twocents 01:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well, nobody has expressed any interest in keeping it, and we've already established that it is of little to no use, so its gone. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Resurreccion Anime So, his Resurreccion has been shown in the anime. I took a shot but the quality is not the best, so I'm not changing the manga version before it is approved (or hopefully, a much more decent shot is taken). Unfortunately, the anime didn't give it a good close-up look, just a two-second scene, it was really hard to take the shot actually. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:20, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I think we should wait until a future episode to put a pic up. When the fight with Rukia actually begins there should be plenty of good shots.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 05:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Of course, but that's the actual shot we got here. I thought we had the one with the whole tree that almost looked like a peacock, that one was really cool. Sometimes I wish we could keep the manga versions, they're so beautiful compared to the anime. Even with minor characters like Rudobon, Kubo's lines are so pretty, especially compared to this "bleh" thing the anime made. It doesn't look like a tree, rather a tentaculous thing! But judging by the episode titles, it's gonna take at least three more weeks to get more Rukia vs Rudobon (unless they mess some filler fighting, they seem to be pretty fond of it lately), and we tend to change the manga pics to anime as soon as the episodes are released. Not that I'm in a hurry, I'm not pleased with the shot, nor with the drawing of the scene. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Regardless, it still needs to be added to the article whether or not you like it. It'd be pretty irresponsible to leave it without an anime ref for color simply because you dislike it. Kaihedgie 17:33, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :That picture is less detailed than the manga picture. Just because it is in colour does not make it better. As has already been said, we will put up an anime picture when we get a good quality one in a week or two. People just need to have a bit of patience. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I assure you there isn't going to be a 'better one' Kaihedgie 17:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) You do not know that. Unless you have seen unreleased anime episodes then you have no idea. We will keep the manga picture for now and if a better pic does not come along then we will either keep the manga picture or put this one up--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 18:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) While I feel inclined to take down the pic that was put up from this weeks episode since the manga pic was better, I feel that people will get angry if we do not put an anime picture up. That is probably the best shot we are going to get. I say we leave it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 13:25, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :It is better than the previous one, but still very poor. I've uploaded a (slightly) less blurry version of it, but I still hope we can do better. Next week ought to cover chapter 345, which will probably be our last chance to get a shot of it. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I am just going give my feedback on this topic (having seen Episode 269). It really is a SHAME & DISAPPOINTMENT that the animators did not do proper justice for Rudobōn & his Resurrección. The most detailed image from that episode (269) for Árbol is a side-view image. I wish that coloring in the manga picture was acceptable as the manga is a much more detailed illustration. Unless there are some filler fights, Árbol is likely not going to have a quality image.- Mr. N 03:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Dead? While manga left this uncertain, episode 272 heavily implies that he was freezed by Rukia and killed by Yammy crushing him to bits (though he would die anyway even without Yammy's intervention, much like D-Roy) Why this is still not changed? As far as I know, manga-based anime events subdue those in manga (Ishida's hand, and many more....), so why? Nekosama 15:04, May 27 (UTC) because of the fact that is anime only,in the manga he appeared to be still in a condition to fight and he didn't get deepfreezed The tyrant kuma (talk) 20:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) (new?) English Voice Actor Just finished episode 195 in the dub, and I'm fairly sure it's not Michael Lindsay (who usually does Kisuke Urahara) anymore. Rudonbon now has some kind of accent, and his voice is deeper. (Compare episode 153 and 195). Either that or Michael has really got some good accents down, haha. In nay case, just thought I'd draw attention to it, since I don't know enough information to make a confident edit myself. Gmanzap24 (talk) 22:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :For some reason I think it is Hank Matthews(Szayel), because he has the same vocal tone as Szayel. Plus Hank is a relatively new voice actor, and the only major credit he has is Szayel, and since his role is ending soon, it makes sense Studiopolis would cast him in more parts. People are not too familiar with his voice yet, so they can still get a lot of use out of him. Lemursrule (talk) 00:14, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::And now, with the release of episode 196, I think his voice changed again. I swear it sounds like Dan Woren (Byakuya) doing a gruff voice. Yeesh. So once we get this straightened out he'll have three English VA entries. But, of course, I'm wondering if anyone else can hear that new voice. Gmanzap24 (talk) 09:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::We have assumed that Benjamin Diskin was heard as Rudbornn Chelute. On a related note, Benjamin Diskin told me on his Facebook account that he had voiced Szayel Aporro Granz when Hank Matthews returned to Texas to tend to his ailing father. Rtkat3 (talk) 10:11, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::As always, provide proof of this please!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 02:18, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I just watched episode 215, and his new Va is Dan Woren. --Lemursrule (talk) 04:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I too noticed that Dan Woren voiced Rudbornn both in episode 196 and 215.Jade Cooper (talk) 16:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper I found a video on Youtube where Halibel fought Rudbornn in the new video game soul resurecction and it sounded like Dan Woren there too.Jade Cooper (talk) 17:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper Rudobornn has had four English VAs. Michael Lindsay only voiced him in episode 153 and Doug Erholtz voiced him in 157 (it's a more whispery version of his Gin voice). Later on, Ben Diskin voiced him in 195 and finally Dan Woren is his current VA as of episode 196. Orochidayu (talk) 02:18, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh I love saying this line over and over, have you got proof?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 10:03, February 21, 2012 (UTC)